Eclipse
by Baliansword
Summary: A cute little story about the eclipse of the moon that Alexander encountered whilst campaigning. Nothing really heavy, just a cute little read.


Title: "Eclipse"

Author: Baliansword

Type: One Shot

Rating: T

Summary: This is another story, following Alexander and Hephaestion through a day, which happens to have a very interesting end.

A/N: In January, 331 BC, there was an eclipse of the moon while Alexander was campaigning in northern Mesopotamia and southern Armenia. That is the historical background for the story.

0

0

0

"What else is there to say," he continued to read quietly aloud, licking his lips when he paused. "There is no light when you are gone. Yet I know that you are doing what you must. You are no longer mine but the world's, to whom I share you with, but I do miss you. I cherish you like no other ever shall, love you, and ache for you. Alexander, continue to be brave for the both of us. Show the world that you are their King. You are the greatest of them all, and you always shall be, my son. Do not let them think otherwise."

Finishing, he carefully refolded the letter, following the creases already there. He then sat straighter and glanced over his shoulder. As he rested his chin on his shoulder, long brown hair fell in front of his cerulean eyes. He pulled it behind his ear and continued to stare silently at Alexander. He had said nothing as of yet. He was still continuing to go over the map set before him. He moved the wooden pieces, scribbling things down on a piece of papyrus, then moving on. It took him a few moments to realize that Hephaestion had stopped reading. The familiar voice that was bringing him comfort, no matter what he read, was now absent as he knocked over a block resembling an Armenian city.

"She worries too much," he insisted as he quickly put the blocks where they had been. Hephaestion only continued to watch him. He smiled, unafraid to hide it while they were in the tent away from the gazes of others. Alexander had been working all day on his battle plans and Hephaestion had finished going over the supply inventory of the army. He made arrangements, writing down what they needed, and handed it over to the proper officials. Alexander's job was never finished though.

"She loves you," Hephaestion assured him. He then stood and walked over to the opposite side of the table. Alexander had finished putting things back where they were. He stared, just surveying what was before him, before putting a hand on a block and moving it. Silently he glanced up at Hephaestion, who shook his head slightly. Alexander placed the block back and then put his hands on the side of the table.

"What do you think," he asked him. Hephaestion took the block and moved it, following the line of a small river, then crossing over it. He moved the rest of the blocks. When he finished things were completely different than what Alexander had arranged. However, Alexander continued to look at the plan, then nodded. Silently he moved one of the blocks back slightly, another forward more, then looked up again at Hephaestion.

"Perfect," he said. He then went to where Hephaestion had left the letter and picked it up. He unfolded it, glanced quickly over it for no reason since he read none of it, then tossed it back down. "She does worry too much for me."

"Alexander, she loves you."

"Only when she wants something it would seem. She wishes for me to take over the known world not so that I can have glory. She would like the glory. I would bet that she is just gloating right now on the throne. Pella must be wonderful now that she controls it."

Hephaestion said nothing. Instead he wrapped an arm around Alexander's waist, pressing his chest against his back. He kissed his neck, softly, assuring Alexander that everything was fine. He then moved away again, knowing that any moment another would walk in. Soon after taking a few steps away, Parmenion entered the tent. He carried with him scrolls, all containing new information about the next town they would hopefully conquer. Hephaestion wanted to do it diplomatically and even wrote a letter to the king personally. However, the king had quickly made it clear that he would not be stepping down.

"These," Parmenion said as Alexander took them from him, "are the layouts to the best of our knowledge. The list of ranks you requested is there as well. Is there anything else you need?"

"No," the king replied. He opened one of the scrolls, letting Hephaestion and Parmenion both look at it with him as he read. "It will be easy to overtake them, no matter how we do it."

"Have you made the plans," Parmenion asked.

"Yes," Alexander said. Hephaestion sat down and waited for Alexander to explain things to Parmenion. Parmenion agreed to tell the other generals what Alexander had just told him. He then left, thinking of only the plans, and nothing else. Hephaestion continued to sit there, blinking as Alexander finished folding the map, going over the scrolls that Parmenion had brought him. If the truth were to be told, he was bored out of his mind.

There was so much to do for Alexander. Yet, he'd already done it. The men didn't need to be trained further since they would be leaving in the morning. The plans had all been drawn up. If there were something that he needed to be doing, he would do it. Yet the only thing he could think of involved a bed and the protection of the night.

"What," Alexander asked with a laugh when he noticed that Hephaestion did nothing but stare at him. Hephaestion merely shrugged. Alexander stopped looking over details and stepped closer. Closing the space between them he then knelt down before Hephaestion, cupping his cheek with a hand. Lifting his lips, he pressed them against Hephaestion's, uncaring of if someone should enter. It was Hephaestion that kissed him for only a few moments before pulling back. His breath lingered against Alexander's cheek for a moment.

"Don't get us in trouble," he laughed, then kissed him quickly again. Alexander laughed and pressed another firm kiss against Hephaestion's forehead before standing. He ran a hand through Hephaestion's hair. "Tonight though, my love."

"Not before a battle," Hephaestion said quietly. Alexander pouted for a moment, but continued to look at him. Hephaestion laughed and put a hand up. "You were the one that decided that, I just agreed with it."

0

0

0

Alexander ran his fingers lightly over Hephaestion's chest. He touched his slick skin just barely. The sensation it sent through both of them was wonderful. Hephaestion wrapped a hand around Alexander's arm, then drew him forward. He kissed him, his tongue entering Alexander's mouth, searching for hidden passions. Alexander wrapped a leg around Hephaestion's, holding him, moving his lips viciously against Hephaestion's.

"We should get some sleep," Hephaestion laughed, playfully biting Alexander's lower lip. They continued to kiss for a moment before they heard voices, loud voices, coming from nearby tents of the generals. Hephaestion sat up, quickly rolling out of the bed, throwing his chiton on. Alexander rose, doing the same. He then went out, Hephaestion sneaking out carefully behind him. They then both looked up at the night sky.

The moon shone, but only part of it, as a black cover began to glide over it. Alexander felt himself reach back, taking Hephaestion's hand in his own. He then continued to stare at the sky. Hephaestion took a step closer, staring up. He then smiled, as did Alexander, but both for different reasons.

"We'll win tomorrow," Alexander whispered.

"No," Hephaestion said, still smiling. "It merely means that the sun and the moon have caught one another. The sun no longer chases the stars. They are one."

0

0

0

ENFIN. Fluffy, odd, but leave a review anyway.


End file.
